This proposal aims to reduce pool drownings by developing an integrated system of safety measures by providing redundant layers of protection. The components will be designed based on the abilities and behaviors of both children and adult users. Phase I will critically review and assess knowledge, strategies, and hardware related to the problem. Then alternative strategies and key research needs will be developed. The product will consist of a scholarly report. Phase II would involve extensive research and evaluation leading to a final pool protective system. Goals of the project will be met by seven specific tasks outlined in the proposal and expanded in the response to the technical review questions. They include: 1) Literature search and expert contacts; 2) Review available products and technologies; 3) Identify the full array of potential interventions using a matrix organization; 4) Analyze interventions according to factors such as behaviors to be modified, proportion of accidents addressed, impact on pool utility, cost and etc.; 5) Identify gaps in knowledge and prioritize research needs; 6) Develop research protocols for phase II; 7) Prepare a summary report of the child drowning problem and counter measures that could address it.